


Ice Cream and Second Chances

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [8]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, F/M, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: An alternate ending for Season Two Episode Fifteen'Stakes is High'After overhearing Asher and his dad's conversation at the game Olivia goes over to his house to check on him and she brings him ice cream.Snippet from story:“I chose Rocky Road because I know it’s your favorite.” Olivia tells him as she follows him to the kitchen reading the label out loud.“That’s fitting after everything that's happened.” He agrees with a smirk as he shuts the drawer after getting out two spoons."It’s not too cheesy?” She questions sitting down next to him on the couch.“Nope not all.” He answers handing her a spoon as their fingers brush lightly against each other’s their touch still electric.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Ice Cream and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! 
> 
> I'm back with another Ashivia one-shot!
> 
> This was inspired by the look that Olivia gave Asher as he was talking to his dad on the bleachers after he had told the Principal that it his steroids that the janitor had found. 
> 
> So I hope y'all enjoy this one! <3

“Ice cream delivery for Asher Adams.” Olivia announces in a cheerful voice once Asher opens his front door holding up the half gallon of ice cream up in front of her face. 

  
“Liv, what are you...” Asher trails off with a chuckle as she peers around the ice cream carton to grin at him. “I don’t remember ordering any ice cream.” He tells her returning her grin. 

  
“Well I know it’s a little bit unorthodox but...” She explains repeating his own words from a few months ago. “But I thought you could use the company after everything that happened today and the ice cream well it’s the ultimate comfort food. So...” She says trailing off raising her eyebrow as she notices that he has taken off his jersey and only has his white t-shirt on now. 

  
“I’ll get the spoons.” He says still grinning as he moves back out of the doorway so she can step inside. 

  
“I chose Rocky Road because I know it’s your favorite.” Olivia tells him as she follows him to the kitchen reading the label out loud.

  
“That’s fitting after everything that's happened.” He agrees with a smirk as he shuts the drawer after getting out two spoons. 

  
"It’s not too cheesy?” She questions sitting down next to him on the couch.

  
“Nope not all.” He answers handing her a spoon as their fingers brush lightly against each other’s their touch still electric.

  
“So, it looked like you and your dad were having a really good talk during the game.” Olivia says once she clears her throat letting their touch linger for a second longer. 

  
“Yeah we were. He actually said he was proud of me.” Asher recalls with a ghost of smile spreading across his face after they both take a bite of ice cream.

  
“I’m proud of you too Asher.” Olivia states with a determined nod and a small smile. 

  
Asher catches her eyes at hearing her statement finding only a look of deep care in her beautiful brown eyes and none of the anger he feels that should be there after everything that he has done to her and put her through. He lets out a deep sigh before he apologizes. “Sorry again about everything. I know that you only told your dad about the steroids because you care about me. So, you never have to apologize for helping me again.” 

  
“Apology accepted.” Olivia tells him not because she needs the apology but because she knows Asher needs for her to accept it. “But I promise you Asher that I’m going to be here for you and I’m not going anywhere.” She promises hoping that he’ll believe her. 

  
“I know and thank you Liv. And I promise you the same.” He says nodding when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Olivia watches him carefully as a look of hurt mixed with uncertainty crosses his face as he reads what’s on the screen. 

  
“Everything okay?” She asks gently placing her hand on his forearm that is resting on the back of the couch. When he finally lifts his eyes to meet hers, she softens her gaze when she sees the emotion clouding his blue irises.

  
“It’s my mom. She just wanted to ask again if I was going on vacation with her.” He explains breaking their eye contact as he puts his phone on do not disturb mode before laying it on the coffee table.

  
“And you don’t want to go?” Olivia guesses as she takes another bite of ice cream.

  
“I mean I do but I don’t.” He admits with a frustrated sigh. 

  
“Hey, it’s okay to be unsure about her offer.” She assures him with a small smile. 

  
“I mean I do want to see her it just still hurts that she left. You know?” He says meeting her gaze once more. She nods even though she doesn’t really know what it would feel like to be abandoned by one of her parents like he was. “And I don’t even know anything about this Jacob guy. And I don’t want to leave you.” He explains grasping her hand in a gentle squeeze. 

  
“You deserve to have this time with your mom to make up for all the time that you all have missed.” She explains squeezing his hand back. “And I’ll be okay. And we’ll talk and text everyday while you’re gone. And then when you get back from vacation, we’ll have the most kick ass senior year.” She assures him with a smirk her eyes shining brightly.

  
He nods slightly still unsure if he’ll go feeling his anxiety creep up on him at the thought of leaving Olivia alone for summer and having to spend the entire summer with his mom and her fiancé. “Can we watch something. I just need to be distracted for a little while.” He says nervously glancing at the blank television screen knowing he needs an escape from his thoughts. 

  
“Sure, we can babe.” Olivia agrees with a smile grabbing the remote off the coffee table and reaching it out toward him. 

  
“Um, you pick it. I just need it on for the noise.” He tells her wiping his sweaty palms down the front of his jeans. 

  
“Okay. How about anime?” She asks glancing over at him out of the corner of her eye her lips curling into a smile. 

  
“But you hate it.” He exclaims his brow furrowing in confusion. 

  
“Yeah but you love it.” She tells him selecting the first episode that shows up on the screen. “And you never know it might grow on me just like you did.” She jokes with a laugh hoping to lighten the mood as she settles back next to him on the couch interlacing their fingers together. 

  
“Oh, is that right?” He asks sending her a fake pout before he laughs along with her. 

  
“I’m only joking babe.” She says worried that she might have hurt his feelings because she knows how good he is at hiding things. 

  
“I know that you are babe.” He assures her kissing her on the cheek. “Thanks for giving anime and me another chance Olivia.” Asher tells her looking her deep in the eyes. 

  
“You’re welcome Asher.” She whispers flicking her eyes down to his lips then back up to lock their gazes once more. “Like I promised before I am always going to be here for you and I’m not going anywhere.” She promises him again before placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

  
“I was wrong you know. Football was never the only thing I had left because I still had you always by my side.” He exclaims pulling back to look her deeply in the eyes once more. “And now that I don't have football anymore I'm happy that I still have you.” He tells her before placing an equally as soft kiss on her lips. 

  
“We’ll always have each other.” She exclaims once they break apart looking down at the forgotten carton of ice cream. “Um, the ice cream kind of melted.” She says with a small laugh. 

  
“It’s okay it will freeze back.” Asher says getting up from the couch to put it back in the freezer.

  
“So, explain to me again the plot line?” She asks before pressing the play button as he settles back down next to her on the couch.

  
He lets out a laugh before he explains the show to her again finding himself forgetting about everything for a while as he does. 

  
By the second episode Olivia finds herself actually enjoying the show more than she ever thought possible now that she has given it a second chance. She takes her eyes off the animated characters to glance over at Asher and she is so happy to see a ghost of a smile on his lips looking more relaxed then he has in months. She snuggles in closer to him and in return he wraps his arms tighter around her. 

  
Hours later and five episodes into their binge-watching Olivia’s phone buzzes in her purse. After getting it out she glances down at the screen to find a text from Jordan. 

  
_We’re meeting at six for pizza._

  
“Ash?” She questions lifting her head from his chest. 

  
“Yeah, Liv.” He answers running his fingers through her hair. 

  
“We’re meeting at six for pizza.” She tells him pausing the show. 

  
“We?” He asks sitting up straighter.

  
“Yeah, Jordan, Spencer, Layla, JJ, the football team and me...” She explains trailing off as she ticks each person off on her fingers. “And you.” She finishes smiling up at him kindly. 

  
“Me?” He questions unable to hide his surprise. “I highly doubt that anyone wants me there after everything I’ve done Liv.” Asher tells her with a down casted gaze the disappointed faces of his teammates as he told them about his steroid usage back in the locker room flashing through his mind.

  
“Yes, you too. I want you there and so does everyone else.” Olivia tells him smoothing her thumb down his cheek. “You’re part of our group too Ash.” She says sincerely before she brushes her soft lips against his in a sweet promise. 

  
“Well let’s go.” He says with a smile offering her his hand after she pulls away. 

  
They walk hand and hand out the door stepping out into the warm air of the May evening making their way to his car. 

  
“I love you.” He whispers to her before he opens the passenger side door for her. 

  
“I love you too.” She whispers back her lips curling into a gentle smile. 

  
Asher stares into Olivia’s eyes hoping he is able to convey how thankful he is for her helping him to become a better person and for always seeing who he truly is under the mask he wears around everyone else.

  
She steps up closer to him as Asher tucks one of her dark curls the ends off her hair shining a bright amber in the evening sunlight behind her ear leaning her face in close to his pressing her lips to his to let him know that she understands and sees him.

  
When they pull back Asher holds her gaze for a moment longer in awe of her beauty and her unwavering grace. 

  
Asher closes the door for her once she climbs into the passenger seat before he rounds the front of the car sending a quick text to his mom that he has decided to go on vacation with her after all. 

  
Climbing into the driver seat he interlaces his fingers through Olivia's placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before pulling out of the driveway toward their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave me a comment letting me know your thoughts and a kudo! <3


End file.
